Sun in a Jar and Moon in a Cup
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: If Kaye and Corny were the moon in a cup, then Luis was his own personal sun in a jar.  Luis/Corny.  One-shot.


Luis smiled into the sunset. Things, things were looking up for him. Neil was sitting in the car waiting for him, but this was his last day in New York so he couldn't help but stare at the city of iron he'd not likely see for a while.

Neil's family was in Jersey, so they'd decided that it was best to go there instead of staying in New York. Less people with faerie curses, so he'd have more time to study. As a doctor, he'd help a lot more people. Not just the cursed.

The state was giving him a full scholarship, but just in case he needed money he was going to keep helping out the cursed.

And he liked helping them. True Sight was beinging to look more like a gift than the curses it usually helped break. Neil said that being under the faerie's influence was awful, and now he felt just a little more grateful.

"Are you going to stare at that sun all day long?" Neil asked, stepping out of the car. "Or just until your eyes drip out of your sockets?"

"Sheesh. Can't I apperciate the sunset like this without you making snarky comments?" He smiled, pulling the teen into his arms. "Or do I have to tape your mouth shut for that to be a possibility?"

"Nah. I'll shut my trap." Neil breathed on his fingers to warm them up. The spring was still chilling as ever. Chilling and almost impossible to not feel refreshed by.

"Actually, you don't have too. I like your comments. Always have." Luis kissed him before shoving him into the front seat. "Now get driving before that goes to your head."

Neil pouted and stomped on the gas before Luis had even got his seat belt on.

"Bitch!" Luis hissed as they almost crashed into a row of shopping carts.

"Love you too." Neil laughed.

* * *

><p>Corny had to admit it. Their coffee shop was running smoothly. They had a website that was rocking and their customers came by constantly, newcomers and regulars. Their coffee was good and sometimes his motherly pride of the place was overwhelming.<p>

Kaye was running a library in the back where people and faeries who need help can go for information and Luis's magic curse-breaking skills.

Luis liked the place too, he just wouldn't admit it. And he came in during lunch in this routine, where he would excessively flirt with Corny just to get a rise out of him and drive away the girls that fawned over him.

He wasn't being very secretive of their relationship, but no one seemed to mind that they were being given coffee by a gay man. They didn't get that type of crowd usually anyway. They got the artsy fartsy heroin addict type. The novelist, the florist to be, the painter, the internet hacker, the college student.

He liked the crowd, too. They were easy to converse with, they didn't give him weird looks, mention his bad skin, or mention the fact that he was in a relationship with a black man with lots of piercings on his ears. They were his type of people.

And he had a couple of regulars that came in just for kicks. And a few not-so-regulars. Like Val, Luis's friend from New York, and Ravus, an exiled troll. Luis lit up like a candle whenever they came down. His enthusiasm kinda just transferred to Corny.

So his life, right now was sorta working out. With him being human and gay and a loser, and his life was still kinda working out. He liked that. And he was friggin proud of his coffee shop.

* * *

><p>The blankets were surrounding him like an unmoving, silent enemy, entrapping him in their grasp. He tossed and turned in his sleep. Luis's eyes snapped open.<p>

"…" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was just a dream… Neil flicked on the lights with a worried pout.

"You were making a lot of noise. Had a nightmare or something?" He asked, walking in from the doorway.

He was wearing an overly large button-down polo shirt, it almost looked like a dress. It made him look small, fragile.

They had bedrooms right next to each other, they had found a downtown apartment that was real cheap; supposedly it was haunted, but as Luis had true sight and Neil had had enough monsters and faeries not to believe that bullshit.

Luis smirked. "Something like that. Not really fear, more like despair, but yea. Something like that."

Neil shook his head, and he climbed up onto the bed, polo shirt riding up. "Don't let it get to you."

"I won't. Now this may sound a little lewd, but you are wearing boxers under that, right?" He raised an eyebrow for emphasis. Neil laughed, and snuggled up to his chest.

"If you really want an answer to that, you can find it out for yourself."

* * *

><p>Corny groaned, and banged his head on the cash register. It dinged cheerfully in return. He kept forgetting that if he wanted to have sex with Luis, he HAD to do it on a Saturday night. Otherwise, he was waking up bright and early for work the next day.<p>

But he'd lost his better judgement. At least running a coffee shop didn't involve that much sitting up and sitting down. Or walking. So the limping wouldn't be noticeable. And nothing would happen that would usually get anyone near his scarf.

Yea, oldest trick in the book. The scarf. But it works- like hell. Just turn off the coffee shop heater, say it's broken, and wha-la! Excuse in a bag!

Luis walked in snickering at lunch. "I'm sure anyone who's been here at lunch knows the real purpose for that scarf."

"Shut up." He grimaced as he sat down on the highstool he'd dragged behind the counter.

He chuckled. "Let's get off each others throats now, 'kay?"

"I thought you rather enjoyed poking at my buttons." Corny lazily spun himself around on the stool.

"We've been fighting like a married couple ever since New Years. Seriously. And no offense, but no matter how sexy you'd look in an apron you just don't make a good housewife."

"I will dump coffee in your brains." Corny deadpanned, causing more laughter to erupt from Luis.

"Honestly. I mean it." Luis said cheerfully, spinning him around for a kiss. Corny enjoyed the softness for as long as it lasted. Everyone in the coffee shop either blushed or snickered.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Corny admitted.

* * *

><p>Luis dragged Neil out to a beach just for kicks, and he did it mainly to a) see Neil without a shirt "innocently" and b) he wanted to swim somewhere without mermaids.<p>

Neil didn't really protest, but he did ask a lot of questions.

"You brought a boogie board?" He questioned, with an eyebrow raised. Luis tapped him on the head with it, nicely of course, and smiled.

"I want to see if I'm the only one who wipes out on this or if you look just as pathetic as me."

"Shove it up your ass. I'm not a beach person. I burn up like bacon and no matter how appealing that may sound right now, it is painful."

"You wanna eat bacon right now?" Luis laughed incredulously.

"'S not funny."

* * *

><p>Sunburns sucked. Luis was concerned about it, but Corny knew that Luis had never gotten a sunburn quite like he did. His skin, already red and blotchy, looked like someone spread strawberry jam on it. His arms and his shoulders were the worst, along with his nose.<p>

His face looked worse than usual, but Luis didn't mind. He said it looked more like a permanent blush than anything.

Kaye laughed when she saw. Roiben also expressed his concern. Faeries didn't get sunburned. They had glamour for that.

Luis came back with a tube of aloe and smiled. "You know that drug store that give us those weirdass looks whenever we go there to purchase something?"

Corny snickered. He knew that one. That's where they bought lube. And various other items. Like whipping cream. Not that those two items are connected, but when purchasing both at the same time, imagninations skyrocket.

"They gave me even weirder looks for the ice packets, cookie dough, and this." He held out the aloe with a slight smirk. "They were on the verge of kicking me out of the store for inappropriate behavior before I chatted up the clerk telling her that you were burned, and then she gave up with the You-better-put-those-items-back-before-I-figure-out-what-they're-for look."

"Next time just dangle a little bit of cash from your pocket and then she won't say a word. That's what Kaye did when she had to go buy condems there." Corny grabbed the bottle and lathered up his nose. Luis kissed him with a chuckle, hands pulling his shirt up over his head.

"Get my shoulders and I'll forgive you for that look." Corny advised.

"Done."

* * *

><p>Luis absolutely hated studying. Neil would pester him into doing it, but he really didn't like it. Learning new things was fun, grounding them into your head so you can quote them at a moments notice was not. He remembered what he'd been learning anyway, why drill it into his head?<p>

Neil. The things he would do for Neil. He sighed, flipping the page boredly.

He wanted to be a doctor; he liked helping people. He'd thought about being a librarian, but he laughed when Neil expressed his concern that he'd get too lost in the rows of books and not be seen for days. Which would likely happen.

He loved books too much to be a librarian. He would just read them, and hide in them, and relish them just like a little kid would. He wouldn't catagorize them or file them, just read as many as he could on duty.

Being a doctor had it's advantages. Public doctors didn't earn much, but he was able to help people with problems, even people with faerie problems. Those who didn't know about faeries but got tangled up with them and their curses.

He never wanted anyone to end up like his brother again.

"Hey, Luis? I'm making coffee, want some?" Neil called from the kitchen.

He blinked, realizing he'd been zoning off. He smiled. "Yea. With cream and sugar!"

"Okay dokey."

Neil had been getting much better at making coffee these days. Working at a coffee shop does that to you, he supposed.

Luis turned back to his book. The third bone in the finger's technical name is…

* * *

><p>Corny felt the winter turn into spring, into summer. Summer wasn't he favorite season. He'd already gotten sunburned in said season. But what it did mean was the end of Luis's first year of college. In other words, his vacation time.<p>

Which means Luis was always harassing him at the coffee shop. Well, not harassing, but something similar.

"Hey, Neil! I got you a present." Luis laughed as he strode in the coffee shop like he owned the place. Corny blinked and look up from wiping down the counter.

"What is it?"

A penguin wearing the star trek ensigna was thrust into his hands. He held in a laugh. Luis didn't.

"I thought you might miss home. And your mom." Luis explained, and Corny wanted to kiss him so badly. But now wasn't the time for that. It didn't matter. Luis just made him feel so warm, like his own personal sun in a jar.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly little one-shot. *whistles* I own nothing.<strong>


End file.
